


Crazy Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, New York City, Sexual Tension, Siblings, Sisters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-26
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Natalie's sister moves in with her and Taylor things get dramatic.





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor looked at his wife Natalie. She had done the stupidest thing in the world. She sent Zac to pick up her sister Beth from the airport,"Nat don't you remember what happend at the wedding?"

"Of course I do. Beth punched Zac out," Natalie said as she got a can of pop out if the fridge.

"Then why did you send Zac to pick her up? Do you want her to kill him this time?" Taylor asked as he picked up Ezra who was about to go near the hot stove.

"Because I want them to hookup. So the more they are together they're bound to fall in love."

Taylor looked at her puzzled. Didn't Natalie remember Zac was dating Kate Nat's best friend,"Umm..Natalie what about Kate?"

Natalie sighed to herself. She had almost forgotten about Kate,"They've been fighting a lot recently."

That was news to Taylor. Zac had never mentioned it before. He wondered why. Zac told him everything,"Zac hasn't mentioned it."

Natalie took a sip of her pop,"Kate's the one who told me. She says it's over her accepting a job modeling in Italy."

Taylor took Ezra over to his playpen. Of course they'd be arguing over that. Zac was probably scared Kate would find someone else. Zac was known to be extremely jealous at times," Zac's probably jealous."

"Yeah I think that's why he is mad. He keeps on bringing up the fact Kate might find someone in Italy," Nat said as she went over to Taylor sitting her pop on the coffee table.

Taylor just looked at his wife. Sometimes she had the craziest ideas in history but he loved her.

Natalie smiled at Taylor and kissed him once on the lips. She really hoped Zac and Beth would hook up. It would be neat having her sister date Zac," I really hope my plan works."

Taylor laughed. He had his doubts about it. Zac and Beth were two people who couldn't stand to be together long. The wedding was proof of that,"I hope so too but I won't be surprised if it doesn't."

Natalie looked at Taylor. She was sure her plan would work. Zac and Beth would make a good couple because they were so much alike.

Taylor sat down on the couch. He hoped Zac was still in one piece. He could imagine Beth cutting him up into tiny pieces just for the fun of it.

Nat sat down next to Taylor. Ezra had fallen asleep in his playpen. She looked up at her husband," I love you Taylor Hanson."

"I love you too Natalie," Taylor said as he grabbed her hand kissing it.

Taylor then decided to ask Natalie how long it had been since she sent Zac to go pick up Beth. He was starting to get worried,"So how long has Zac been gone?"

Natalie thought about that for a second,"I'd say thirty minuets. Beth's plane doesn't get there until two-thirty. Which is still thirty minuets from now," Natalie said as she laughed. She knew she had Taylor worried about Zac's safety.

Taylor rolled his eyes. God he was scared over nothing. Beth wouldn't kill Zac. Beth would torture Zac until he went and crazy and had to go to a loony bin for about two or three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth stopped when she saw who Natalie sent to pick her up. Was Nat stupid. "Oh my god. Nat sent the devil himself," Beth said as she walked past Zac.

Zac rolled his eyes. Now he wondered why he agreed to come. Beth wasn't his favorite person to be around. "Listen Nat made me come so don't hit me or blame me."

Beth laughed thinking back to her sister's wedding. "You deserved it. You were acting like a butt hole."

Zac gave her an evil look. He was already fed up with her and she had just arrived.

Beth followed Zac to his van and climbed in the passenger seat. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," Zac said getting in slamming the door.

Beth looked out the window as they passed things. It was only her second time in New York City. But this time she was staying.

Zac looked over at her. She was actually pretty. Especially when a light or the sun hit her just right. But her attitude needed adjustments. "So why did you parents send you here?"

Beth sighed. Did he have to be so nosy. "Because they wanted to get me away from an abusive boyfriend."

Zac never knew she was being sent up here for that. He thought her parents were sending her up here because they were tired of her partying lifestyle.

Beth looked over at Zac. He was kinda hot. Especially when he smiled. She saw him turn to look at her and turned back to looking out the window.

Zac laughed. Beth was looking at him and he caught her.

Zac looked out his window. He was surprised at what he saw. Kate was at the coffee shop talking to another guy. He pulled his van into a parking space braking quickly.

Beth was jerked against the seat as Zac parked. She looked at him. "What are you doing!?"

Zac felt his anger boil. "I'm going to kick someone's ass."

Beth bolted out of the car as Zac went after a brown haired guy.

Beth looked at the girl and saw it was Kate. Then she knew why Zac was so mad.

Zac reached Kate and the guys table in record time. "Hi Kate. Surprised to see me."

Kate looked up. She met Zac's angry eyes starring back at her. "Zac."

Zac glared at her. "I gave you four amazing years. This is what you do to me. Well I'm glad to know I had a reason to be jealous all long."

Beth watched as Zac made a scene. She felt her face go red. Why did Zac have to do this now?

Kate felt herself get embarrassed. She never thought she would get caught. "Zac I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear that Kate. I just came to tell you I never want to see you again," Zac said as he left Kate and the brown haired guy sitting there.

Beth left with Zac. She got in the van and looked at him. "Can we say you're paranoid."

"Shut up Beth!" Zac yelled leaving. he drove faster than he ever did.

Beth sat there and watched Zac drive. She could tell from his face he was steaming mad. She thought about rubbing it in his face but knew right now would not be the right time to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie was in the bathroom and heard the door slam. She knew Zac and Beth had arrived. As she slipped out of the bathroom Zac came breezing past her.

Taylor looked up at Beth. What had she done this time? "So what did you do to piss Zac off this time Beth?"

Beth glared at Taylor How dare he think she pissed Zac off although he had a right to since she had punched Zac out on his wedding day. "You know what Tay. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was Kate."

"What did Kate do?" Natalie asked. She was now confused.

"On the way back from the airport Zac saw Kate talking to another guy at a coffee shop. He stopped and went off the handle in there and has been that way ever since," Beth said as she plopped down next to Taylor on the couch.

Taylor sighed. "I'll go talk to him," Tay said getting up and going down the hall.

Natalie heard Ezra began to cry and went to go get him but was surprised when Beth got there first. She smiled seeing Beth pick up Ezra quickly making him stop crying. Beth would be a good mother.

"God my nephew is getting so big," Beth said as she kissed Ezra's forehead. She loved that Ezra had red hair like Grandma Ada had. "His hair comes from Grandma Ada."

"I know. I was hoping he would," Natalie said as she sat down on the couch.

Beth sat down on the couch still holding Ezra. "You know Nat the last time I ended in the hospital because Tony messed me up real bad. I was pregnant but lost the baby. Sometimes at night I dream about what it would look like and it has Grandma Ada's hair," Beth said feeling the tears come to her eyes.

Natalie reached over and hugged Beth. She felt sorry for Beth. Tony had been real bad to her all through their six year relationship. "God Beth I'm so sorry."

Beth smiled at her sister after they parted from the hug. "So where will I be sleeping?" Beth asked changing the subject.

Natalie thought for a minuet. "You'll be sleeping in Zac's room with him. Ike's bed is to small and I'm not having you sleep on the couch."

Beth looked at Nat. Was she freaking out of her mind. There was no way she was sleeping in Zac's room. "He better have two beds."

Natalie laughed shaking her head no. She turned when she heard the door open to Zac's room and saw Taylor coming down the hall.

"I had no luck," He said as he sat down on the couch too.

Beth got up handing Ezra to Natalie. "Maybe I can try," Beth said taking off down the hall.

Zac heard his door open and said,"Taylor I've done told you to leave me alone."

"It's not Tay," Beth said as she shut the door and then sat down on the bed.

"What do you want Beth? You here to make me feel worse," Zac said sarcastically.

"No I'm here to give you a piece of my mind. You acted like a total idiot today and embarrassed me," Beth said as she locked eyes with Zac.

Zac sighed to himself. Why should he care if he embarrassed Beth for. Maybe Beth deserved to be embarrassed.

Beth looked at Zac. "But most of all you scared me. You acted like Tony my ex-boyfriend the one that knocked me around. You need to really change your ways or your going to end up doing something you regret to a woman one of these days."

Zac looked down. What Beth said really got to him. He didn't want to be no woman abuser.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth watched Ezra play with some of his stuffed animals. Taylor, Natalie, Ike, and Marit had all went clubbing. She stayed home because she was tired. Zac was with her. He stayed because he was depressed.

Zac was in the bathroom shaving. He was getting a little stubble on his chin. He didn't like stubble and certainly didn't like beards.

Beth picked up Ezra and carried him to the open bathroom door. "Look at Uncle Zaccy. He look stupid doesn't he," Beth said as she got Ezra to laugh.

Zac looked over at Beth who was holding Ezra. For a moment he thought she would be the perfect woman to have kids with. Quickly though the thought left his head. He was not even remotely in love with Beth. "You think your so funny don't you?"

"Yes I do," Beth said as she went over to the bathtub and ran water. Ezra had to get a bath tonight.

Zac finished up and decided to help Beth with Ezra's bath. He knelt on the floor next to her and washed what little hair Ezra had.

Beth watched as Zac helped her out. Zac would be a good guy to have kids with.

Zac slowly got up. He had to pee really bad. He couldn't hold it any longer. He didn't care that Beth was in there.

Beth heard Zac began to use the bathroom. "I bet your wing ding is as small as Ezra's," Beth said as she turned around and saw something she didn't want to see.

Zac felt his face turn red. He couldn't believe Beth had seen his little Zachary.

Beth lifted Ezra out of the tub and got him dresses in his polka dot jammies. "You ready for bed big boy?"

Zac followed Beth and waited for her to get Ezra settled in.

After Beth had gotten Ezra to bed went into Zac's room and fell on the bed. "What a day."

Zac laughed. Beth was always trying to be happy. "That Tony dude must have been real bad to you?"

"He was. He knocked me around real bad the last time and put me in the hospital. He also made me lose my baby," Beth said as she closed her eyes.

Zac looked down at her. God no wonder she was a bitch. Tony made her that way. Zac took off his shirt and laid down letting sleep take him

Beth awoke with a jolt. She was shaking and crying. She had the dream in which Tony had killed her again.

Zac was awoken from his sleep when Beth sat up shaking and trembling. He sat up and looked at her face. He saw total  
fear. "Beth are you okay?"

Beth heard Zac's voice and was brought out of her daze. She grabbed Zac into a hug. She needed to hold someone. "I had a nightmare."

Zac didn't ask any questions. He just laid back down letting Beth hold him.

Zac started to sing "I Will Come to You." He sang it until Beth was asleep again. He closed his eyes. He knew Beth was fragile. She had been affected by Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate knocked on the apartment door the next day. She needed to apologize to Zac.

Ike opened the door. He looked at Kate and moved aside. Taylor had told him what happened. "Zac is still asleep."

Kate ignored Ike and went the hall. She opened the door to Zac's room and stopped.

Beth woke up when the door opened. She untangled herself from Zac's arm and found Kate standing there shocked to bloody hell.

Kate was stunned. Zac and Beth in the same bed. "So are you two doing the mattress mambo now?"

Zac woke up at the sound of Kate's voice. She looked stunned. He laughed at her question. "No we aren't Kate even if I did decide to do the mattress mambo with Beth why would you care. I broke up with you yesterday."

Beth gout out of the bed and left the room. She went into the living room where she saw Ike. "Long time no see Ikey."

Ike looked up as Beth entered the living room. She was still as spunky as ever. "Spunky," he said using the nickname he gave her a few years ago.

Beth sat down next to Ike. She sighed to herself. Ike had a Mohawk which she loved to death. "I can't believe it's been four months since I saw you last. It seems like it's been forever."

"I know," Isaac said as he pulled her into a hug. He had went down to Georgia four months ago. He and Beth just happened to meet up at a bar.

Beth looked at Ike after the hug. She remembered the night Ike had visited her. They had a one night stand. Her one night stand resulted in her being in the hospital for the last time.

Isaac felt the feelings from his night with Beth come back. He knew it was wrong to feel that way. He had finally got Marit back after a year apart.

Beth looked down. She had to tell Ike her biggest secret. "Ike I need to tell you something?"

Ike looked at her confused. "Sure go ahead."

"Four weeks after our one night stand I found out I was pregnant. I was so happy. I made a mistake in telling Tony. He knew it wasn't his. We hadn't had sex in three months. He beat me up really bad and put me in the hospital. I lost the baby. I lost your baby. I lost our baby."

Isaac was shocked at her confession. He closed his eyes. He felt like going to Georgia and killing Tony. "Beth why didn't you tell me! I should've known!"

Beth looked up. She knew Ike wasn't mad at her. He was just mad at the fact she hadn't told him. "Because I was scared."

Ike hit the side of the couch. He felt tears pouring out of his eyes. "I want to kill Tony so much."

Beth jumped when she heard Zac's door slam. She saw Kate come running out followed by Zac who looked pissed.

Zac went into the kitchen. "That bitch actually thinks I should give her another chance. Can you believe that?"

Ike got up. "Zac I don't really give a damn," Ike said going into his room.

Zac looked at Beth bewildered. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Beth said as she went after Ike. She had to at least calm him down some.


	6. Chapter 6

Ike was on the floor crying. He heard Beth come in. He grabbed her hand. "I never knew...I never knew you had my child inside you."

Beth pulled a picture out. It was from her first and only ultrasound. "It's the only one the doctors got to do," Beth said as she handed it to Ike.

Isaac looked at the picture and smiled. He saw the tiny particles of what once was a baby. His baby.

Beth wiped away Ike's tears then looked at him. "I thought the baby was a sign that life would get better but it didn't it got worse."

Isaac felt a lump in his throat and looked at Beth. He wished he could have protected her. Ig he had known maybe he could've stopped Tony.

Beth slowly got up and left Isaac in his room alone. When she got back in the living room Natalie and Taylor were now up. "Hey Nat sleep good?"

"Yes I did," Nat said as she smiled. When her and Tay got home last night she opened Zac's door a crack and saw Zac and Beth in each other's arms. It made her happy.

Zac came out of the bathroom. His hair wet from his shower. He looked at Beth and for a moment his heart skipped a beat.

Beth sat down in the chair next to the couch. She picked up Ezra and smiled. "Hey Ezzie how you doin."

Ezra started to laugh.

Taylor smiled. He had to give Beth credit. She was a softie when it came to kids.

Beth put Ezra back down and went into Zac's room where her suitcase was. She needed to change.

Zac took Beth's seat and looked at Taylor, "Kate came by today. She thinks I should give her another chance."

Taylor couldn't believe Kate would do that. She had hurt Zac big time. "I hope you told her no."

"I did don't worry," Zac said as he sighed.

Beth came out of the room. She was in her blue jogging suit. She saw that Zac had taken her seat so she walked over and sat on his lap.

"Get off of me Beth," Zac said as he felt Beth scoot a little too close. He had to get up and fast. He was getting an erection.

Beth felt Zac's erection and her eyes got as big as watermelons. She got up off of him. "I'm so sorry Zac."

"It's okay Beth," Zac said as he ran in his room. He had to be alone for a few.

Taylor looked amused. He saw how quick his brother ran to go to his room. Zac had gotten an erection from Beth being on his lap. "God Beth go and give Zac a freaking erection why don't ya."

Beth felt herself blush. She hadn't meant to get to close. "Taylor I didn't mean to," Beth said as she picked up the pillow on the chair and threw it at Taylor.

Natalie looked at Beth and smiled. Beth was blushing and looked so adorable.

Zac came out of his room and sat on the couch next to Tay.

"So Zac did you have fun?" Natalie said as she came out of the kitchen and sat on the other side of Tay picking Ezra up.

"Yes," Zac said as he got red in the face. He looked at Beth who was blushing just like him.


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor stood at the stove. Natalie had went out shopping. Zac and Ike were at a bar with a friend. He was at the apartment with Ezra who was taking a nap and Beth who was writing something. "What are you writing?"

Beth looked up at Taylor who had come over to the table. "A letter to my mama."

"Oh," Taylor said as he sat on the table. He looked at Beth and smiled.

Beth looked at Taylor's ass. It made her horny. "You know what? I'm so damn horny."

Taylor laughed and pulled her on the table. "I know how to cure that."

Beth looked at Taylor as they started to kiss passionately. It was like some kind of daze. She couldn't control her actions.

Taylor ran his hand down her bare back. She was different than Natalie.

Beth kissed Tay's chest and dug her nails into his back as she felt him enter her. "Fuck Me Rockstar, Fuck Me Rockstar, Fuck Me Rockstar," She reapeated over and over until they both climaxed.

Taylor got off the table and quickly got dressed. He watched as Beth got dressed. To him what they did was just a one time thing. "Beth what did that mean to you?"

"It was just a wham bam thank you ma'am wild monkey kinda sex to me," Beth said as she went over to the couch and sat down.

Taylor sighed in relief. At least she didn't expect it again. He loved Natalie. "Good."

Beth sighed as the door opened and Natalie entered. She took a glance at Nat and felt guilty.

Natalie sat the groceries on the table and looked at Taylor. "Is Ezzie still asleep?"

Taylor nodded yes. He kissed Natalie quickly on the lips. He felt a little guilty for giving into his hormones.

Beth got up and went into her bedroom she shared with Zac. She plopped down on the bed and cried. She hated guilt. It felt like a thousand knives in her heart. She wiped her eyes when she heard the door open. She sat up and saw Zac.

Zac looked at Beth. She looked upset. "Beth what is it?"

"Nothing Zac. My allergies are just making my eyes water," Beth said getting off the bed.

Zac grabbed her wrist. "Put on your bathing suit. I want to take you up to my favorite spot. The lake."

Beth eyes Zac suspiciously. "Sure."

Beth got up and went into the bathroom taking her red flowered bikini with her. She didn't even know how to swim so why was she going?

Zac caught his breath. Beth was one hot mama. She had come out of the bathroom wearing a pair of daisy dukes and her bikini top.

Beth blushed a lot. She left the apartment and followed Zac to his car getting in the passenger side.

Zac got in the driver seat and turned on his radio. It was playing the Nickelback song "Feelin Way Too Damn Good."

Beth started to sing along as they left the city and entered the country. "I love the country it seems so peaceful."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Zac said as he smiled. Beth's hair was flying everywhere since he had the window down. He didn't understand his feelings for her. At times she seemed so darn cute and at times he just wanted to kill her. His feelings were confusing.


	8. Chapter 8

Zac pulled up at the lake and got out of his car. He stared at amazement at the view. It always made him happy to be here.

Beth followed Zac to the water. She sat down in the grass as he got in. She was scared of it. She had been since she was a kid.

Zac looked at Beth. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"No I don't know how to swim," Beth said feeling ashamed.

Zac sighed. "I'll teach you," He said as he got out. "Just trust me."

Beth looked into his eyes. She stood up taking off her shorts revealing matching bikini bottoms. "Okay."

Zac grabbed her hand leading her into the water. He instructed her to lay back in the water.

Beth did as she was told. She felt Zac put his hands underneath her holding her up a little.

"So how come you never learned how to swim? Natalie knows and she mentioned Matt loved to swim," Zac said as he held her up some with his hands.

"It started on a family trip one time. Natalie was seven or eight. I was about five or four and Matt was two or one. We went to the beach and I was in the water with daddy. He let go of my hand for an instant and the water pulled me under. I almost drowned," Beth said as she started drifting away from Zac. She latched both arms around Zac's neck in fear.

Zac put his arms around Beth. "Don't worry. We're holding you. The water and I are holding you."

Beth removed her arms and lay back once more. She closed her eyes and lost herself. She was forgetting her fears and guilt.

Zac watched her and smiled. She really wasn't as tough once you got to know her. She was kind and sweet.

Beth turned over and stood up. "I'm hungry."

Zac looked at her. "Yeah so am I. I think we should be going."

Beth was quiet the whole ride back. She sighed when they arrived back at the apartment.

Zac got out of the van and walked up the stairs to the apartment. He opened the door and went into the bathroom to change clothes.

Natalie looked up from fixing supper. "Where did you two go?"

"We went to the lake," Beth replied as she went to the bedroom to change clothes.

Beth heard the phone ring as soon as she entered. She answered it cautiously "Hello."

"Bethie it's me," A drunk voice said on the other end.

"Tony. How did you get this number? How did you know where I was?" Beth asked as she felt scared.

"I have my ways. Just be warned that if you screw any other man while you there I'll have to expose all your dirty little secrets including your little on time thing with big sis's husband," Tony said then he hung up.

Beth put down the phone. How did Tony find her? How did he know she slept with Taylor? That didn't matter that much what mattered was making sure no one found out all of her secrets. It would hurt everyone in her family if they knew some of the stuff Tony knew.


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor sighed. He watched Natalie sleep. It had been six weeks since he slept with Beth. They were both trying to avoid each other.

Beth got up and went into the kitchen. She had an appointment today at nine. It was eight thirty.

Taylor got up slowly and walked into the kitchen. He saw Beth and smiled. "Hey."

Beth nearly jumped. "God Tay you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," Taylor said as he got some orange juice out of the fridge pouring it in a glass.

"I have an appointment today," Beth said as she yawned. "It's a check up from last week's appointment."

Taylor just shook his head. "What was wrong with you?"

Beth thought for a moment. She couldn't tell Tay the real thing. "They actually don't know. They're ordering more tests today to find out."

"Oh," Tay said as he finished his orange juice and went into the living room.

"Umm...Can I borrow your and Nat's car?"

"Sure. The keys are on the table."

Beth went to get changed. She chose her sweat pants that had princess written on the butt and a black tank top.

Taylor watched as Beth came out of the bathroom. He thought there was something different about her. She was getting bigger in the breast.

Beth got the keys and left the apartment. She got in the car and headed to the clinic. She went the easiest route which took her five minutes. She read the sign on the door Abortion Clinic.

Beth went in and up to the desk. "I have an appointment today at nine. My name is Beth Bryant."

The receptionist looked at the woman. She handed her some papers to sign and fill out.

Beth took the papers and signed them. She was a nervous wreck. She finished and gave it back to the receptionist sitting back down. It wasn't long till she was called back.

Beth followed the doctor back. She was glad it was a woman doctor. she was instructed to get undressed and put on a gown. She did that with ease. After laying on the bed she watched as the doctor got ready.

Beth took a deep breath. The doctor was inches from putting the vacuum suction up inside her when Beth sat up. "I can't."

The doctor looked at Beth. "Are you sure?"

Beth nodded yes. It wasn't right to kill a baby. She quickly got her clothes on and ran out. She put the pedal to the floor on the way back to the apartment.

Taylor saw Beth come in. "So what did the doctors find out?"

Beth glanced at Taylor. "I'm three and a half weeks pregnant. I found out last week. I lied earlier. I was going to get an abortion. I couldn't go through with it," Beth said as she broke down.

Taylor got up and went over to her. "Don't cry Beth. Me and you will think of something okay?"

Beth looked in his blue eyes. "Okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.'

"Beth it's okay. I'm just glad you didn't abort the baby. Our baby," Taylor said as he hugged her.

Natalie's mouth dropped. She had been listening from her and Tay's room. She was hurt. Her sister was pregnant by her husband.


End file.
